You're My Destiny
by goalkeeper96
Summary: Were Brennan and Booth destined to find each other? If so, why? Set in Mayhem on a Cross. Slightly sad, but also fluffy. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my take on what should Have happened in Mayhem on a Cross. I hope you like it. Please review!

The food had been delicious. They had laughed and smiled, and just like any other dinner, they didn't bring up what was on all of their minds. Gordon-Gordon knew professionally that it was best to let the two work things out amongst themselves; as did sweets. What they did not know, however, is that Brennan had a different look in her eyes. Her usual cool and rational blue eyes were now a medley of melancholy and sadness. Booth could see it though. He could see the pain behind her smile. He could hear the difference in her laugh. He knew what she was thinking, and he wished that he could have taken every ounce of pain that she had, and denigrated it with his touch. When he saw her tears in Sweet's office, he wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he was her partner and her partner only.

_Screw this._ He thought. He couldn't see her like that anymore.

When Gordon-Gordon had gone, along with Sweets, Booth showed them out the door and returned to the kitchen to find Brennan doing the dishes.

"Bones, you don't have to do that. I can to them." Booth said softly.

"I know, but I wanted to help. I- I promise I won't break any dishes." She said with a shaky voice.

Booth walked over to her and turned her cheek. There were tears in her eyes for the second time that night, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Bones, I don't care if you break a dish. Accidents happen, and it's okay to have an accident from time to time." He explained.

She nodded. "Thank you." She whispered, trying her hardest not to cry.

He sighed. "C'mere, Bones." He said, removing her hands from the dish water and dried her hands with a dish towel.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bones. Your foster parents, they were like my dad; they looked for reasons to hurt you." He said, holding onto her hand.

He saw that he wasn't getting anywhere, and took a deep breath. "When I was fourteen, I was in my living room. I was trying to walk past my dad without drawing any attention. He'd been drinking since that morning, and he was already completely sloshed. As I was walking, my foot got caught on a chair and I tripped. I landed on my chest, knocked the breath out of me." Booth cringed at the memory, and continued. "Instead of checking to see if I was alright, he got up and kicked me in the ribs. He yelled at me saying that I interrupted his T.V show, and that I was going to get what was coming to me." He shuddered and felt tears emerging in his tear ducts. "He... he beat me until I was unconscious. I woke up in the hospital with my grandfather by my side, telling me that I was coming to live with him." Tears were coming out of Booth's eyes by the end of his story, and Brennan was crying right along with him.

"Booth... you didn't deserve that. _Nobody_ deserves that. You hurt yourself, and instead of seeing if you were okay, he... Booth, I'm so sorry."

He smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry too; that our childhoods were so shitty. Maybe that's why we found each other; because we can help each other heal."

She shook her head. "No. We didn't find each other. Cam told you about me, and you deliberately came to meet me and ask for my help on a case." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "You have your version, and I have mine. The point is; we aren't alone anymore. We have each other. You have me." He said.

She looked up at him skeptically. "I've had people before, Booth. They've all left. What makes you different?" She questioned.

Before he could stop himself, he put his hand on her cheeks and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he opened his eyes and looked into hers. Her eyes were dreamy and barely open, which made him smile.

He licked his lips. "I'm not leaving because you're my destiny. I don't give a damn if you believe in it or not." He said forcefully.

She took a breath and put her hands on his forearms. "I believe you, Booth. You've never left before. I have no reason to believe that you will in the future." She said, stroking his arms.

"Thank you, Bones; for trusting me." He said, leaning his forehead on hers.

She nodded. "Though I cannot foresee the future, I can assure you that I would never intentionally leave you, unless it was out of my control." She said.

He smiled. "You saying that just proves my point. You're my destiny."

She looked into his eyes reluctantly. "I don't know what this means, Booth."

He saw the fear and apprehension in her eyes, and he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Booth. I feel very different emotions at the moment. I feel sad, upset; but I also feel warm, and happy. I didn't feel the warmth in my chest until we got this close. I happen to feel safe. Safe and warm."

He kissed her forehead softly and embraced her in a hug. "I feel safe with you too."

She snuggled into him and sighed. "All I know is that I haven't felt this loved since my father and I snuggled on the couch watching Clara Bow movies the night before they left." She admitted.

"I do." He said.

"What?" She questioned.

"Love you. I do love you, Bones." He clarified.

She looked at him blankly for a moment before she crashed her hips on his. When she broke away from him, she had tears in her eyes for the third time that night.

"Sully said it. He told me he loved me, but he never looked at me like you looke at me. I know that I'm not good at reading people, but you... you've always looked at me as if I were a valuable fragile thing that someone is threatening to break. You look at me like my father looked at my mother." She said.

He nodded. "You don't have to say it back if you can't. You don't look at me like my mom looked at my dad, which I would never want anyway. You look at me like my Grammy looked at my Pops. You love me."

She didn't say anything, but hugged him tightly. When she broke away from him she stumbled slightly. "Woah." Booth said. "Looks like someone had a little too much wine tonight. It's late anyway. Why don't you just stay?" He offered.

She shook her head. "I don't want to intrude."

He laughed. "I want you to stay, Bones. Please? Stay with me tonight?" He begged.

She bit her lip for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day." He said.

She nodded. "Booth?"

"Hmm?" He said.

"I love you too."

A/N: so yeah, this is supposed to be a one shot, but if enough if you guys want more, I'll see what I can do. Please review! I love reviews Sooo much!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to warn you, this chapter is quite short, but stay with me. More is to come!

Brennan slowly slipped into consciousness, and squinted her eyes together. She felt something heavy on her waist, and tried to turn her head to see it, but groaned as her head pounded. She opened her eyes to the bright light and moaned in pain again.

"Bones?" Booth mumbled, half asleep.

At his voice, the memories of the night before came flossing back into her aching to Sweets' office. Confessing a part of her past. Crying on Booth's shoulder. Going to bed with Booth. _Bed with Booth._ She turned slowly and saw him, lying there, shirtless, with his eyes closed.

"Booth?" She said questioningly.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "How you feeling?" He asked.

She groaned and put her fingers to her temples. "My head."

He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get you some pain killers."

She closed her eyes again and threw the sheets over her head.

Booth came back in and noticed that Brennan wasn't in bed anymore. He saw that the bathroom door was shut, and knocked softly.

"Hey Bones, I've got some Advil, and some water."

A few moments later she opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"Hi." She said awkwardly.

He handed her the Advil, and then a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said.

She took the pills and stood there, staring at the floor.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Bones?" Booth asked.

She set the water down on the nightstand, and avoided eye contact.

"I should head home. I have a lot of things to do today and..." She trailed off, looking around for her shoes.

"Bones... don't do that." He said.

She furrowed her brows at him. "Don't do what?"

He sighed. "Don't act like last night didn't happen."

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Bones,things happened last night. We shared things about our past. We cried. I kissed you. I held you in my arms as you fell told me that you loved me. You can't tell me that didn't mean anything to you." He said, moving closer to her.

"Booth..." She began. "I was very intoxicated last night, and-"

"_No._" He said harshly. "You were tipsy, but you weren't drunk. I know that you remember everything. I can see it in your eyes."

She finally looked up at him. "I... I don't know what I'm supposed to say." She said

"You don't have to say anything. Just... Don't leave, please." He begged.

She had fear in her eyes, but nodded. "Okay. I'll stay."

He moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. "I know you're scared. Just trust me, alright?"

She nodded and sighed. "I trust you."

At lunch time, the two sat in the diner, and ate their usual. Booth stole glances at Brennan, and Brennan pretended not to notice. Finally, Booth couldn't stand the silence anymore, and broke it.

"I meant it." He said.

She looked up from her food and asked, "Meant what?"

"That I love you. I wasn't tipsy last night, Bones. I only had two beers. I knew what I was saying, and I mean it now. I love you, and I'm not letting you go" He said, looking her right in the eyes.

"I was slightly drunk, Booth; but I remember. I know what I said, and... and I stand by it. I love you, Booth. It was easier to say it when I was intoxicated, because the fear wasn't a factor. Now,although it is more difficult to say,I do love you, Booth." She reassured.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was so worried that you'd take it back." He grabbed her hand, and kissed it thoroughly.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

He smiled. "That's a good question."

A/N: Yes, I know. It was very short, but bare with me! More is to come! Let me know what you think! XOXO- Mary


End file.
